Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds/Quotes
This is a list of quotes from all the playable characters in ''Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds''. TEAM CLARENT PROJECT Faction Siegmar Azurmann * (Intro): "I wouldn't get serious if I were you." * (Intro - Vs Vanessa): "Think your magic can defeat me?" * (Intro - Vs Kiyo): "Bring it!" * (Intro - Vs Adelheid): "Different scenario, same story." * (Intro - Vs Semiramis): "You ready for this Sem?" * (Intro - Vs Astolpho): "Oh, I'm 'so' going to enjoy this!" * (Intro - Vs Siegmar Umbra): "I'm ready for you, douchebag!" * (Intro - Vs Tlalli Demon): "Come on then, Try and end me!" * (Taunt): "You can give up now while you have the chance." * (Taunt - Vs Adelheid): "What's wrong Lioness? You're not chickening out are you?" * (Taunt - Vs Semiramis): "Not bad Sem, not bad at all." * (Win 1): "See? I did warn you." * (Win 2): "Just be glad this wasn't overkill." * (Win - Fallen One Enhance): "Nrrgh! That.......was dangerous..." * (Win - Vs Vanessa): "I guess not." * (Win - Vs Kiyo): "My win." * (Win - Vs Adelheid): "Chalk that one up for me" * (Win - Vs Semiramis): "You okay Sem?" * (Victory 1): "It's not that you were weak, it was unfortunate that I was your opponent." * (Victory 2): ''"I don't think you can handle any more now. See ya."'' * (Victory 3): ''"I've fought tougher opponents with more backbone compared to you."'' * (Victory - Vs Siegmar): "Lemme guess; that damn Alp put you up to this didn't he?" * (Victory - Vs Villain): "Why is it that everytime we fight, we go too far and destroy everything around us?" * (Victory - Vs Nate): "Until we meet again." * (Victory - Vs Adelheid): "I'm ready for another battle with you anytime, but you should lick your wounds first before you do." * (Victory - Vs Astolpho): "Consider this payback for all the humliliation you put me through." * (Victory - Vs Semiramis): "Sorry Sem, I'll make it up to you when this is over." * (Victory - Vs Siegmar Umbra): "Don't think you'll take full control of me ''that easy!'"'' * '''(Victory - Vs Vanessa): "You're pretty unique for a magician, but thanks to Sem I have a good record with how to deal with people like you." * (Victory - Vs Kali Chrome): "You got attitude and the power to back it up. I like that." * (Victory - Vs Kiyo): "The only one who gets to decide when and how I die, is me." * (Victory - Vs Godfried): "You've just realized what my sword can do to you 'now?"'' * '''(Victory - Vs Kira): "Dumbass..." * (Victory - Vs Tlalli Demon): "I shouldn't be surprised, whoever caused this mess would've attracted this Monstrum here." Villain *'(Intro)': "Witness the fury of the Manslayer of Chaos!" *'(Intro - Vs Damien Close)': "I've found you asshole!" *'(Intro - Vs Keith Laurent)': "You looking for something?" *'(Intro - Vs Kain)': "Get out of my way." *'(Intro - Vs Tlalli Demon)': "Well shit." *'(Taunt)': "You can't run from what you started." *'(Taunt - Vs Damien)': "Is that all you have?" *'(Win 1)': "What? Can't get up?" *'(Win 2)': "You should've known better" *'(Win - Vs Damien)': "Had enough yet asswipe?" *'(Victory 1)': "I hope you've learned to never pick a fight with me again." *'(Victory 2)': "It was your own fault this happened." *'(Victory 3)': "I'm use to fighting one-sided slugfests, so this was nothing." *'(Victory - Vs Villain)': ".......Seriously?" *'(Victory - Vs Siegmar/Siegmar Umbra)': "Sometimes, beating the crap out of each other for the sake of doing so feels good. That's what I've learned from battling you." *'(Victory - Vs Damien)': "Hope you've had fun Damien, coz I'm ending this party of yours now!" *'(Victory - Vs Keith Laurent)': "Arrogant sonuva......Well, it doesn't matter now since I've given you a beating you won't soon forget." *'(Victory - Vs Kain)': "That's what you get for pissing me off." *'(Victory - Vs Tlalli Demon)': "For something that was tough, this was satisfying." Nate Edwards Yoshitsune Minamoto Liao Hua Yūki the Coyote Violet Tristan Newbury *'(Intro - Vs Vanessa)': "Does she carry a halberd too?" Adelheid Weisslöwe Kureha Astolpho Le Chariot Semiramis Enkohime Ninus Damien Close *'(Intro)': "Come, I shall put you to the sword." Siegmar Umbra IN-VERSE Faction Vanessa Luxaloss *'(Intro)': "I am always ready for a fight." *'(Intro - Vs Siegmar)': "I am very sure, as long as the wind is with me!" *'(Intro - Vs Kiyo)': "Those eyes hide sadness... They must be helped." *'(Intro - Vs Valeria)': "If I was Emily, you would be arrested, but its me this time." *'(Intro - Vs Einsteintin)': "Let's end this brawl once and for all, Mad Scientist!" *'(Intro - Vs Tristan)': "Can I tell you that your wife's sport reminds me of Sylvia's?"''' *'(Intro - Vs Kali Chrome)': "Let's see why you are the leader of the eleven Cardinals!" *'(Intro - Vs Tlalli Demon)': "This is the time, the time that I must set my biggest challenge!" *'(Taunt)': "Is that what you got? You are holding back it seems." *'(Taunt - Vs Einsteintin)': "What is your reason for trying to conquer the world?" *'(Taunt - Vs Valeria)': "Human, Monster, Whenever you are, you are quite strong." *'(Win 1)': "I saved the day again." *'(Win 2)': "You weren't using you full power it seems..." *'(Win - Eteria The Sapphire)': "You were amazing...But light will always win!" *'(Win - Vs Siegmar)': "Arrogance costed your victory." *'(Win - Vs Kiyo)': "Those weapons were too sharp!" *'(Win - Vs Einsteintin)': "You'll never harm people ever again!" *'(Win - Vs Kali Chrome)': "You are quite, strange for being me from another dimension..." *'(Victory 1):' "I didn't fought at my maximum to be honest..." *'(Victory 2): '"The wind blows at my favor every time, even in a storm." *'(Victory 3): '"This butterfly will be only defeated if the opponent fought with all its power." *'(Victory - Vs Vanessa)': "Are you Kali or another clone of me?! This gonna be Cheerleaders team of me!" *'(Victory - Vs Valeria)': "You talked to me about seeking gray areas right? I think I should talk with Emily." *'(Victory - Vs Karen)': "I hope you will get strong, you were hard to deal with...!" *'(Victory - Vs Einsteintin)': "Another victory for me. Justice and goodness will prevail!" *'(Victory - Vs Alexa)': "I hope those flames will never stop burning." *'(Victory - Vs Vlad)': "You have kindness in your heart, but stop being prideful in excess!" *'(Victory - Vs Kali Chrome)': "I think we are equal, just you didn't show too much." *'(Victory - Vs Siegmar)': "You are strong, but sadly, your impulsiveness did not help too much." *'(Victory - Vs Siegmar Umbra)': "My wind did harm you indeed, but I can't kill you." *'(Victory - Vs Kiyo)': "Sorry, but the only way this butterfly can die, is when I fully stop fighting for good..." *'(Victory - Vs Damien)': "Evil will never prevail, especially bad guys like you!"''' *'(Victory - Vs Kira)': "You have fallen too much..." *'(Victory - Vs Tlalli Demon)': "I fought a god before, so this was pretty challenging too!" ACS SYSTEMS Faction